


And We're Home Now

by periwinklepromise



Series: MCU Kink Bingo [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Just a ton of cameos, Team Breakfast, Team Fluff, Team as Family, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepromise/pseuds/periwinklepromise
Summary: Team breakfasts are chaos, but Tony and Bruce keep each other grounded.For MCU Kink Bingo square O4: Trope: Found Family





	And We're Home Now

Team breakfasts were always chaotic, but they were also always worth it. Even this one, which is larger than normal since they'd invited everyone up to join them. The Wakanda crew couldn't make it – or possibly didn't trust them to provide good enough food – but the table is overflowing as it is, more than a dozen superheroes all crowded around a veritable buffet, all shouting over each other. 

Tony and Bruce are pretty content to just watch.

“Do you have the jam?” Bucky calls down the table through the cacophany. Loki holds up a small jar as a confused offer, still not used to Midgardian foods. “No, not the strawberry, the ap-”

“Are there are many more crepes? I co-” Pietro cuts in quickly, but it gets swallowed up by the rest, so he stands in a silver blur and zips to the stove, probably making another dozen. Janet slips back up to full size next to him.

“-and Fury and Hill said that the training schedule would be pushed back again,” Steve continues his rant about the newest Avengers initiatives – he hasn't let up in three days – but Wanda and Sam keep encouraging him, insisting they want to listen to all of it, much to Darcy's chagrin, “and I -”

“Which makes the C7-15 look like a T-81!” Rhodey nods along to Carol's passionate comparison of machine models, while Bobbi looks on, a little amused at the military babes' attempts at flirting.

“-ing around the damn water tower one more time I swear I'll -” Clint gripes, tossing extra knives into the wall across the room from him, until Jessica brings down a fork onto his lurid purple sleeve, pinning it to the long dining room table. Natasha smirks.

And through it all, Phil – though Tony still only calls him Agent to his face – is on his smart phone, tapping away, but sometimes his lips twitch, so either he's listening to the group or the person he's texting is hilarious.

Their team is a lot bigger now than it used to be, and a lot closer. 

Tony smiles softly and leans in close to Bruce. Bruce wraps one strong arm around him and pulls him and the chair directly up against his own. Sometimes, someone (Steve) would yell at them about appropriate displays of affection at the dining room table, or someone else (Clint) would yell at them to put on a show for the rest of them while they eat, but for now, everyone is distracted by everyone else, so Tony laces their legs together as he tucks his head into his boyfriend's neck. Bruce always smelled like spices, and it is the most calming thing Tony had ever found in his life. 

Or maybe Bruce is just the most calming thing. Probably that. Tony takes in another deep breath, reveling in the simple scent and the sweet warmth, and the way all those voices seem to fade away when he's swept up in Bruce's arms. It's the safest he's ever felt.

He doesn't ever want to let go.


End file.
